


Elevator.

by The_Inheritor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Connor, Crowbars, Gavin is panicking, Gen, misuse of evidence, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Gavin gets stuck in the elevator at the DPD......only problem for him is, a certain Android happens to be there with him.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This one, like many of these stories, sort of came to me in the middle of a writing session...and I rolled with it.  
> It's not the best, but it sure as hell could be worse. It's just over 2000 words, so I deemed it worth an upload.  
> Thanks for all the support/kudos and bookmarks in this fandom, along with the kind and loving messages...It means the world to me (^.^)  
> Written in iA Writer - Contains errors, typos and word bugs (bzzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Elevator**

Gavin wasn't paying attention to anything when he entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. He was so engrossed in the game of candy-crush he was owning on his phone that he wasn't aware of his surroundings.  
  
That's why when he collides with someone, he's more than surprised. He just about drops his phone to the ground, but manages to catch it mid way.   
  
"Sorry, pal...I was just-" he looks up, freezing on the spot. For standing right in-front of him, and staring back at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion was Connor. "-Oh Shit."   
  
"I do hope you aren't doing that when you cross the road, Detective." Connor replies, smirking. "I'd hate to think you got hit by a bus trying to catch the latest wave of Pokemon."   
  
"It's not Pokemon!" Gavin steps back a pace or two, the plastic asshole always gave him the heebie-jeebies. "It's candy crush, and I'm a boss at it!"   
  
"That's a rather old game don't you think?" Connor tilts his head. "Then again, you are a rather old specimen of the species."   
  
"Fuck you, Asshole!" Gavin snips. "If anyone is old, it's your adopted daddy figure."  
  
"No he's ancient." Connor corrects. "You are just old."  
  
That had caught Gavin completely off guard. He eeps back slightly where he stands, the look of surprise on his face quickly breaks into a grin, and he let's out a laugh. "Seriously?"  
  
"His words." Connor sighs.  
  
At that moment everything goes dark and the ground beneath them jolts. Gavin staggers forwards, where as Connor remains still.  
  
"What the hell?" the Detective looks about for a moment. "Oh No, it's not just-"   
  
"-It appears the elevator has broken down..." Connor looks up at the ceiling. "That's the second time this week."   
  
"You are shitting me." Gavin looks his way, eyes widening at the realisation. The only thing he could see in this dark was the light from the screen of his phone and the soft blue of Connor's LED. "We are not stuck!"   
  
"I'm afraid we are." Connor says plainly. "Don't panic, I was only stuck in this thing for a few hours last time."   
  
"A Few Hours- Last Time!?" Gavin huffs an exasperated sigh. He then shakes his head and moves over to the doors. "Fuck it, I am not going through with that!"  
  
He pockets his phone and starts to pry at the seam of the doors. No matter how hard he tries though, he's unable to get them to move, or open.  
  
"I tried that last time." Connor says, remaining where he is.  
  
Gavin manages to get his fingers into some sort of gap and pulls has hard as he can, though nothing happens. He let's out a frustrated grunt and steps back. "God Damn it!"  
  
He thinks for a moment, there had to be something else he could do. He turns to the elevator control panel, and inspects it for any form of communicator.  
  
"These lifts are ancient." Connor says, watching him as he presses each of the buttons one after the other. "They aren't outfitted with the new navigator systems like most others."   
  
"I wouldn't trust a computer to ferry me between floors anyway." Gavin sighs, continuing to press each one as many times as possible. "Thing might...elevate and try to kill me."   
  
"Don't you mean *deviate*?" Connor asks him, smirking. "Androiods Deviate."   
  
"Yeah." Gavin waves dismissively with his hand over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Deviate..."  
  
"Did you seriously think it was called 'elevation'?" Connor's smirk widens to a grin, he lets out a laugh, something that Gavin had never heard before. "I learn something new every day."   
  
"I don't know the operational lingo of you tin-cans, okay!" Gavin turns to face him, face like a torn football. "Give me a break."   
  
"Oh Yes, I totally understand." Connor laughs again. "Hank and I have been working on Deviant related crimes for the last year and a half...and you've never picked up on the term."   
  
"I don't sit at my desk listening to you all day." Gavin grumbles. "I don't have the patience or will power to do that."   
  
"Or the mental capacity, it seems."   
  
The air inside the space goes from moderately chilly, to outright frosty at the utterance of those words. Gavin stares at the RK800, eyes wider than before.  
  
"Careful Detective..." Connor gestures to his face. "Those might fall out if you open them any further."   
  
"You're lucky that Fowler has us on good behaviour for the time-being." Gavin swallows whatever snarky and biting responses/actions down with a deep breath. "Because...if I wasn't at risk of suspension over that incident a few months ago, you'd be on the floor right now."  
  
"With you standing over me?" Connor gives him a strange look, one Gavin wasn't even aware he could make. "I could think of worse fates."   
  
In that moment, something gives in Gavin's stomach, which makes him step back against the elevator wall. "What...the fuck...is wrong with you?"   
  
"I could make a list." Connor sighs. "But we'd be here forever."   
  
Gavin reaches into his coat pocket, taking out his phone. It buzzes just as the screen lights up. He happily opens the message he'd received, anything to distract him from whatever the hell this was.  
  
 **CANDY_CRUSH - USER | SIMON_SAYZ BEAT YOUR HIGHSCORE OF 570,000,000**  
  
"Motherfucker..." he mutters to himself, glancing up at Connor who had reached into his pocket and taken out a similar device. He looks back down at the screen, then back up. "Wait What!?"   
  
Connor looks his way, head tilted in that "Yes?" way.  
  
"You have a phone?" Gavin asks, incredulity rising within him. "Seriously?"   
  
"Hank gave it to me last Christmas." Connor nods, smiling. "I couldn't say no to it."   
  
"But you have a phone inside that bucket of yours." Gavin points to him. "Why would you need a mobile?"   
  
"Whilst my internal communicators are great for contacting my peers, both here and at New Jericho..." Connor looks at the device in his hand. "...an actual phone is much better for dealing with my human counterparts...Captain Fowler, Hank, Tina and Chris...and yourself."   
  
"I'm not giving you my number." Gavin shakes his head. "Not a chance."   
  
"No I was referring to your Twitter feed." Connor remarks, smirking again. "I must admit, I've never been one for social media, but your rants about day to day life really brighten my mornings."   
  
Gavin wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not. So naturally he scoffs and looks back down at his phone. That's when it hits him. He was holding his fucking phone in his hand.  
  
He could call someone.  
  
Connor appears to have had the same idea as he's already in a conversation with Hank before Gavin has the chance to thumb Tina's name on his contact list.  
  
"...about that." the RK800 says, turning on the spot a little. "The Elevator's broken again."  
  
A burst of static comes from the other end of the line. Connor rolls his eyes and nods. "Yes, I am aware of that...you don't need to tell me over and over again."   
  
Another noise.  
  
"Well next time we have to reach apartment 32B on one of the high-rises, I'll remind you to use the stairs, Lieutenant." he says next. "ra9 knows you could use them."  
  
Gavin can't help the involuntary snort he exhales. He'd been told of Connor's sarcastic side, but hadn't experienced it in person...he never had the time, nor patience for that matter, to deal with it.  
  
It wasn't that bad...though that was probably because it wasn't directed at him.  
  
"I don't know." Connor says, glancing between Gavin and the elevator doors. "Floor 3 and 2 maybe...it's either that or we're on the ground-"   
  
Just then a loud knocking occurrs on the doors. Connor looks over towards them, whereas Gavin just about jumps out of his skin.   
  
"I think someone's outside." Connor says into the phone.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Hank's voice says from the other side, muffled by the metal. "Hold on, I'll see if I can get some help."   
  
"Hurry it up, Anderson!" Gavin calls. "I'd rather not be stuck in here with your rescue pet any longer."   
  
"Oh Christ, you're in there too!?" Hank shouts back.  
  
"I forgot to mention that." Connor says rather sheepishly, placing his phone into his pocket. "Don't worry, Lieutenant...we'll be fine."   
  
"Chris!" they hear Hank shout. "Go get the crowbar from the evidence lock-up."  
  
"What?" Officer Miller's voice can be heard. "I'm not doing that, it's in there for a reason."   
  
"Just do it, will ya." Hank says. "This is an emergency."   
  
"You that desperate to avoid the stairs, Hank?" Chris asks, amusement rife in his tone.  
  
"Shut your mouth and get the damn crowbar, Miller." Hank says, unamused.  
  
"If Fowler gives me hassle for this, I'm blaming you." Chris replies, his voice fading.  
  
"I'd expect nothing else." Hank mutters, seemingly to himself, then he knocks on the elevator doors. "You two still alive in there?"   
  
"Yes." Gavin mutters, leaning against the wall. "Unfortunately for one of us."   
  
"Relax Detective." Connor replies. "It could be much worse."  
  
"How could this be any worse?" Gavin fires back.  
  
"We could be stuck in here with North." Connor grins. "She gets really upset when she's trapped."   
  
Gavin knew of North...boy did he know. He'd met her once during one of his cases that crossed over with Hank and Connor. She just about tackled him after he called Markus a "robo-hunk" to his face.  
  
"Fair point." he says, not entirely convinced of what was worse. At least she was a woman...that counted for something. He'd always gotten on better with women, Tina being a prime example.  
  
"Give that here." they hear Hank mutter. After a moment of metal scraping and clunking, the end of the crowbar appears through a cap in the doors.  
  
Gavin immediately grabs a hold of it and pulls it to one side. He hears Hank and Chris muttering out side. Followed by the Liuetenant shouting. "God Sake! One of you help us out here."   
  
"That's what I'm doing!" Gavin says through gritted teeth. He grunts and strains, trying to pull it back as hard as he can.  
  
"Move aside, Detective." Connor steps into his space, pushing him gently to the side.  
  
"I wasn't done there, asshole!" Gavin snips.   
  
His face twists from angry to amazed in an instant, when Connor manages to pull the crowbar back and cause the doors to spring open. It gives way in his hand and he manages to catch it before it hits the ground.  
  
Gavin, seeing the light from the corridor outside, pushes past him, and through gap between Hank and Officer Miller. "Thank fuck for that...I'm outta here!"   
  
He takes off down the hallway, making a right into the lobby. He needed some air after all that.  
  
"You're welcome!" Hank calls after him, then mutters under his breath. "Jerk."   
  
Connor steps out of the elevator, handing the crowbar to Officer Miller. Chris' eyes visibly widen as he sees the RK800s left hand.  
  
A large gash had appeared and thirium was dripping everywhere. Nevertheless, Connor doesn't seem to phased by it. He just stares at it, shrugging. "Well...that could have been worse."   
  
"Jesus!" Hank shouts. "Are you alright, that looks pretty bad."  
  
"Nothing that won't repair itself in a few hours." Connor nods to him, smiling. "Thank you for getting me out of there, Hank."  
  
"Yeah." Hank places a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the elevator. "Let's get you over to medical, huh?"   
  
"I don't need to see anyone-" Connor goes to protest, but Hank silences him with a loud "AH-AH!".  
  
"No." he shakes his head. "You're coming with me to get that looked at...no arguments."   
  
They move down the hallway. Leaving Chris standing there with the crowbar. Now it had Thirium on it, as well as some human blood...  
  
"Guys, what about the crowba-" he stops himself mid-sentence, realising that they weren't listening to him. With a tired sigh, he looks at the item.  
  
 _...How the hell was he going to explain this to the Quartermaster?_  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> CANDY_CRUSH - USER | SIMON_SAYZ BEAT YOUR HIGHSCORE OF 570,000,000  
> \---  
> \- I've never played Candy Crush in my life...so I apologise if that is ridiculously over-exagerated or just wrong or whatver.  
> \- Also the idea that Gavin is in competition with Simon at the game really makes me smile (^.~)  
> \- Sorry to anyone who has fears of elevators...I didn't write this with the intentions of scaring anyone.  
> \- I think I need me some tea after this one. Earl Gray or Lapsang? hmmm....(?.?)  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
